Brisingr (book)
The third book of the Inheritance trilogy has no release date yet. Some speculation points to a 2008 release date. Author Christopher Paolini has said that he is trying to finish writing the book by winter of 2006. Due to the size of the book, however, the release date may be pushed back to 2008. Shurtugal.com, an Inheritance fan fiction site, says that Random House has announced that the release may be sometime in 2008, but no exact date has been given. It is rumored among fans that the book will be titled Empire, continuing the alliteration of the other titles in the trilogy: both begin with the letter 'E', and contain six letters. No title has been confirmed or denied by author Christopher Paolini. This means that any ideas from fans are pure speculation; the book could just as easily be called "Expect", "Ending", "Elvish", "Enigma", "Extras", "Emerge", "Eridor", "Endust", "Escape", or "Exodus" or it could be "Entity". All of these are obviously unlikely, but technically just as valid as "Empire". One must not forget that the titles of the other two books in the trilogy were directly related to major characters. There is a rumor that the title is Glaedr, which is based on the poster of Glaedr in the special edition, and that the cover features Glaedr: this latter statement is false. The cover features a green dragon, as stated by Paolini. There is a possibility that Roran might be the next Dragon Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are "related", though if Arya and Eragon do become an item, there is also valid ground for Arya to become the third Rider. The cover of book three will feature an green dragon, facing right. Facts *The final dragon egg, which is in the possession of Galbatorix, is a male. There may be another, wild dragon that has survived Galbatorix. *The identity of the new rider will be revealed. As stated in an interview with Christopher Paolini, "readers shouldn't be shocked by the identity of the new Rider, though it may be a tad bit surprising." It is believed to be somebody that has been in all of the previous books because Christopher also stated that there were many hints in both books as to the identity of the new rider. *The picture of the dragon to the right will definitely not be the right cover because if you look at the side of each book it has only a small picture of the dragon on the cover's eye. Inside the first and second book on the first few pages you will see an eye that does not match that of Saphira or Thorn. In fact, the dragon above is Glaedr (turned green through an imaging program), and the second is a reversed picture of Saphira with remastered eye made to look more like the sketch in the book. Another picture, shown to the left is not currently approved as the cover and is unlikley to be so since it looks similar to Glaedr, but it is more likely for this to be the cover the either of the two above. *The book will be much longer than Eldest, a fact that Cristopher Paolini has confirmed in interviews done by Shurtugal. *A green dragon will be present in the book, as evidenced by the fact that the cover will consist of a green dragon looking to the right. Whether or not the green dragon is Galbatorix's egg is undetermined (although assumed to be). This dragon has been confirmed in Eldest to be a male, and will possibly become Saphira's mate. *Eragon will travel to Helgrind with Roran to attempt a rescue of Katrina, as it is in the exerpt from the deluxe and paperback editions of Eldest. Unresolved plot threads * Eragon's dream where possibly he and another (female) rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons. * Nasuada's mother- Who was she? (Possibly Selene) * The weapon underneath the Menoa Tree's roots (NB// With Murtagh having taken Zar'roc in The Battle of The Burning Plains, Eragon no longer has a weapon. This ties in nicely with Solembum's advice to Eragon in Teirm - "When the time comes and you need of a weapon, look under the roots of Menoa Tree") (Speculated to be either Brom's sword or the first Eragon's sword) * The Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. * The fate of the last dragon egg. * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine. * The claimant of the Dwarven throne. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia. * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. * The fate of Roran (could also be the new Rider for they, Eragon, Roran, and Murtagh are related) (He might be the new king of Alagaësia). * The fate of Nasuada (could also be the next Rider; could assume the throne) * Eragon's true name. * Saphira's mate. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * Brom's words to Saphira when he thought he might die after the events in Teirm. * Katrina's fate, along with the fate of Sloan, the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. * Eragon's epic romance, as foretold by Angela (Possibly with Arya). * Eragon obtaining a new sword after his was taken by Murtagh - although this could be the weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree or one of the swords rescued by elven family's from the Wyrdfell. * The New Rider and his/her dragon. * The fate of Oromis. * If dragons die when their riders die, why is Shruikan still alive. * The fate of Murtagh (could die with his dragon, Thorn). * Saphira's promise of repairing Isidar Mithrim. * Eragon's promise to return to the elves and his other promise to save Katrina with Roran. * Eragon's promise to lift his blessing/curse from Elva. * How Glaedr was injured — speculation points to his knuckles belonging to Angela the herbalist/witch. * How the Forsworn made Oromis into The Cripple Who is Whole. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia. * Murtagh's true name. * The name of the ancient language. * The identity of the blind beggar, the second person Solembum talked to - Speculated to be Morzan, could also be Oromis. * The fate of Orik - Speculated to become heir to the dwarven throne. * Truths about werecats and their mysterious abilities * The original Rider of Shruikan and whether or not Shruikan feels bonded to Galbatorix since Shruikan was already hatched. * Brom's history and many secrets. * Possibility of Brom being Eragon's father. (Angela told Eragon that Brom loved a woman and it was his affection that was her undoing. The poem Blagden recited also suggests Eragon and Murtagh being only half-brothers.) * Will there be a showdown between Eragon and Murtagh? * Where is Brom's sword? Is it the weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree or is it one of the swords the elven families have? (Brom's sword is broken, but could it be repaired?) * Does Nasuada still have feelings for Murtagh now that she knows he's a traitor? If so will she sacrifice the Varden to be with him? *Arya is rumored to become a rider, but nothing is certain. In a dream in Eragon, Eragon dreams and sees a man and a woman entering a boat, holding hands. They are slightly taller than the rest. It is possible that it is Arya and Eragon, leaving Alagaësia. The only place that they might go is where the elves came from, but only the elves know where it is, that is why Arya is there. Arya could become a love interest in book 3. *Some say that CP has been following some of the storyline from the original Star Wars Trilogy. Therefore, it is speculated that Eragon may fight Galbatorix in Book 3. If so, some say that Galbatorix will overwhelm Eragon, but Murtagh will stop Galbatorix from killing Eragon, possibly killing Galbatorix (as Darth Vader does for Luke in The Last Jedi). If this happens, it is believed Murtagh will die in the effort. *It seems as though the ancient language here is much the same as the one described in the Wizard of Earthsea novels. *How Thorn Matured so quickly See also *''Eragon'' *''Eldest'' *''Christopher Paolini'' External links *Alagaesia.com the official ''Inheritance'' trilogy site Category:Inheritance books